Out of the Dark
by Skaye
Summary: The events of the film through Mina's eyes. Continued from Secrets in Blood by yours truly but a little later. Of blood, bats and lying b...Dorian.


Well, and I'm back, as promised, to make a start on the movie. This is my pilot in third person before her first scene in the film and if it's no good then tell me, I'll scrap it and begin again in first person. Anyway, that's enough chatter, here goes and if I miss anything out or missquote I know I can rely on you guys to point it out. Bye, ~*Skaye  
  
It had been almost a month since she had received the letter summoning her on this precise date to an address she was unfamiliar with. Most of it was patriotic babble trying to cajole her into participating with the exploit "for queen and country". She almost threw it away but then they mentioned Jonathan's name, said this was something he had been willing to do and she was sold.  
  
Mrs Wilhemina Harker, chemist, widow, working woman and blood drinking vampire was running late. Such an important meeting to get to. So far the train had been late, no cabs were available at the station and the last of the clearing work around Moorgate and Queen Victoria Street meant the road was closed so she had to detour completely across the river and along Southwark Street. The bank which stood upon the two closed streets had been robbed and half demolished a couple of months ago and everyone had pointed the finger at the Germans. Strange, she thought, as the Germans had no current squabbles with the Empire and certainly had no reason to attack and rob a bank. Most strange. More likely the work of some political or anti- establishment radicals group. Mina thoroughly disapproved of such groups, they caused trouble for no good reason other than boredom or self-interest. That's why she hadn't been so keen on this venture. But if Jonathan had believed in it...  
  
Crossing the bridge at Blackfriars Road, she looked down into the muddy, swirling mess that was the Thames on a rainy day and thought about just why on earth she was going through with this. World wars, arms races, power- hungry men grappling for the scraps off rich nations' tables...These were things she normally tried to stay away from. It had been difficult enough repairing her life after...after him. He had lost her job, her pride and very nearly her freedom. The three things she valued above all else. That job had been hard to get in an age where women were purely decorative in upper society. Luckily the owner of a prosperous little firm named Dr Langsdale had been a friend of Jonathan's and had upon occasion seen Mina's exceptional prowess in chemistry. After Jonathan's death, he had offered her employment and even become her friend but all that had changed and now she was on her own, all her friends either dead or otherwise gone, her family long dead. Maybe that was why she was joining this. For a purpose, for camaraderie, to crawl out of the shadows of her past and...and what? And live again? Once one is undead, there was no coming back. Only existence or death, she reminded herself sharply.  
  
She did not know the address at which she arrived for the meeting. There was a curious white vehicle on the road outside which she avoided staring at like many other people out on the street but gave a brief, interested glance at. Just take it in your stride, she reminded herself, just adapt, adjust and don't look lost. They'll stomp all over you if you show weakness. She still wasn't sure what she meant by "they". Probably the others on this little team and their enemies. She ascended the broad white stairs to the large doors. Everything about this building was opposing and bleak, designed that way to make visitors feel small. A true government building. She adjusted her hair, folded down her umbrella and walked on without looking back.  
  
Little prelude over, how was it? The man referred to as "him" is, of course, Dorian at least from my version. There are some references (to Jonathan and such) that I'm not 100% sure of but I'm relying on what M said in the beginning ("prior acquaintance with a reluctant League member..."). Hope this fits the bill and if so I'll post the next part. 


End file.
